The present invention relates to relatively high current electrical extension cables and, more particularly, to a coupling system for large, temporary electrical cables which incorporate inline circuit breakers.
High current electrical extension cables are used in various temporary applications such as, for example, building construction, lighting systems for motion picture production, carnivals and outdoor entertainment productions. A typical cable may be rated at 100 amperes and be formed of three No. 2 conductors, triple insulated such that the outer diameter of the cable is about 1.25 inches. It is common for such cables to be connected in multiple segments with each segment being 50, 75 or 100 feet in length. It is not uncommon for such cables to be damaged at their end connectors and exhibit short-circuit conditions which can lead to a hazardous situation. Further, such cables are often connected and disconnected while "hot", i.e., while power is applied, creating a hazard to the person handling the connectors.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,104,331 discloses a connector for such cables which is uniquely adapted to prevent accidental separation and to assure that electrical connections are made and broken in a prescribed order, i.e., ground in made first and broken last. While this connector overcomes many of the problems associated with prior art connectors, it does not address the ability to remotely interrupt power under excessive current or short-circuit conditions nor when it is desired to connect or disconnect additional cables to an existing cable.